Itachi Emang Kuya
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Siapa sangka, Itachi yang memiliki mata Sharingan yang hebat itu punya bakat terpendam yang tak kalah luar biasa, yaitu bakat menjadi illusionist! Dengan mata Sharingan-nya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Gak percaya? Mau bukti? Mau lihat?


**Author: Ngapain loe?**

**Itachi: (pundung di atas batu) Meditasi**

**Author: Tumben. Buat apa?**

**Itachi: Liat aja nanti! Sekarang, pergi loe dari sini!!**

**Itachi Emang Kuya**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Itachi Emang Kuya©Akasuna Nee –kicked-**

Itachi Uchiha, seorang pria (ceile…) keturunan klan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Siapa sangka, Itachi yang memiliki mata Sharingan yang hebat itu punya bakat terpendam yang tak kalah luar biasa, yaitu bakat menjadi illusionist! Dengan mata Sharingan-nya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Gak percaya? Mau bukti? Mau lihat??

Suatu hari, tampak 4 orang berjubah hitam sedang bermain monopoli –masa kecil kurang bahagia-

Pein: (mengocok dadu) 10! (menghitung langkah) aku berhenti di…. Italia.

Deidara: Punyaku! Ayo bayar uang sewa, un!

Pein: Nih! (memberi beberapa uang monopoli kepada Deidara)

Konan: Giliranku! (mengocok dadu) 5! (menghitung langkah) Dana Umum…. Maju sampai start.

Sasori: (mengocok dadu) 7! (menghitung langkah) oh! Aku masuk penjara!

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Itachi.

Itachi: Woi, ikutan dong?

Deidara: Sori ya, orangnya udah pas, un!

Pein: Pergi kau, Itachi! Mengganggu saja!

Itachi pun pergi. Tak lama kemudian…..

Pein: Horeee!! Aku yang paling kaya!

Deidara: Ya iyalah! Tanahmu banyak, jadi sering dapet uang sewa, un!

Sasori: Iih… paling kaya di monopoli aja bangga. Tampak banget nggak pernah kaya seumur hidup!

Pein: Loe sendiri, heh?! Punya duit aja nggak!

Konan: Woi, bantuin beresin dong!

Itachi datang dengan santai.

Itachi: Hei! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian!

Deidara: Apaan, un?

Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Dia menatap Pein.

Itachi: Dengarkan sugesti saya. Kalo kau mendengar suara teriakan Kisame, kau akan tertidur….

Pein: Ah! Yang bener? Hahaha….

Di balik suatu pohon, Kisame melolong, eh, berteriak kencang.

Kisame: Ai lop yu biiibeh! Ai lop yu biiibeh! Ai lop yu biiibeh! AI LOP YU BIIIBEHHH!!!

Nurani Itachi: "_Kan gue suruh teriak, koq malah nyanyi seeh, hiu?! Pekak nih telinga gue!_"

Tiba-tiba Pein tak sadarkan diri dan tertidur.

Konan: Wah, dia benar-benar tertidur!

Anggota-anggota Akatsuki lainnya datang mengerumuni mereka.

Tobi: Ayo kita lihat!

Zetsu: Emangnya ada apa?

Kakuzu: Katanya si Itachi mau nunjukin sesuatu.

Hidan: Kayaknya menarik tuh!

Deidara: Hebat! Hebat! Selanjutnya mau diapain? Dibungkus kain kafan, un?

Itachi: Maunya gitu, hihi…. Atisten!!

Sasori: Yang betul asisten!

Kisame datang dengan dandanan ala Tessy.

Itachi: Pangku si jigrak durian itu! (nunjuk Pein)

Kisame menaruh sebuah durian di atas pangkuannya.

Itachi: Bukan yang itu, Kisame-chan geblekk! Pein!!

Kisame: Oh? Gue kirain durian ini.

Hidan: Heh! Itu durian gue! (nyamber durian yang dipegang Kisame)

Tobi: (goyang) Makan duren di malam hari, paling enak makan makan berdua…. Ayo bang, dibelah….. (ngelus pipi Hidan) ayo bang….ayo dong, dibelah….. –author gak hapal liriknya neh…-

Hidan: GYAAA!! Pergi lo Tobi! Ntar gue berdosa gara-gara loe!

Tobi: Tobi kan anak baek….

Hidan: Nggak! Lo anak mesum!

Tobi: (mewek) HUAAAA!!!

Kisame yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba dipergoki Itachi.

Itachi: WOOOYY KISAME IDIOT!!! LO DENGER PERINTAH GUE NGGAK SEEH?!!

Kisame: (kaget) Oh! Iya, iya!

Kisame pun menaruh Pein di atas pangkuannya.

Itachi: Sekali lagi loe membantah gue, loe bakalan jadi korban dari Itachi Kuya!!

Konan: Kuya?

Itachi: Itu lho…. The comedian magician yang ahli menghipnotis orang!

Konan: Oooh….

Itachi: Semuanya, harap tenang!

Itachi menatap Pein.

Itachi: Masuki alam bawah sadar kejujuranmu…. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur! Kalo nggak jujur berdosa lho….

Nurani Hidan: "_Dia kan atheis, kenapa pake embel-embel dosa segala?_"

Semuanya memperhatikan dengan penuh antusias.

Itachi: Pein, enak, nggak, jadi ketua Akatsuki?

Pein: Iya

Itachi: Enaknya gimana?

Pein: Bisa santai-santai….. nggak kayak anggota lain, dikasih misi terus. Truz…. Bisa nyuruh-nyuruh….

Nurani Itachi: "_Loe pikir bisa seenaknya nyuruh gue? Sekarang loe yang takluk ama gue!_"

Itachi: Santainya ngapain?

Pein: Kalo anggota lain lagi ada misi, gue tidur-tiduran, diem-diem baca majalah por-piip- atau nonton film por-piip- di kamar gue, pokoknya asoyy….

Nurani Sasori: "_Wayoo… ketahuan lo!!_"

Itachi: Loe pasti punya koleksi majalah atau CD por-piip-, ya kan?

Pein: Jelas punya….

Itachi: Berapa?

Pein: Kira-kira puluhan.

Itachi: Kalo koleksi foto-foto por-piip-, loe punya nggak?

Pein: Tentu saja aku punya…

Itachi: Berapa?

Pein: Udah lebih dari 100

Nurani Zetsu: "_Buset dah ni ketua! Bokepnya overdosis!_"

Itachi: Gimana caranya loe beli itu semua?

Pein: Gue minjem duit dari Kakuzu.

Itachi: Kok bisa? Dia, kan, pelit?

Nurani Kakuzu: "_Emang bener! Hehehe…._"

Pein: Gue bilang ama dia mo pinjem duit buat nabung di bank….

Nurani Kakuzu: "_Bego ane! Kenape gue kagak curiga dari dulu, ya?!_"

Itachi: Loe juga ngoleksi pierching, kan?

Pein: Iya. Kan udah tau.

Itachi: Berapa?

Pein: 499. Gue mo beli satu lagi, biar jadi 500

Itachi: Loe pasang pierching di mana aja?

Pein: Di hidung, telinga, dagu, leher, tangan, ketiak, dada, punggung, -piip-, dan di jari kaki.

Nurani Tobi: "_Hiiii… Ngeri! Kayak preman di perempatan jalan itu, deh!_"

Itachi: Kenapa ngoleksi pierching?

Pein: Biar macho, trus dianggap jantan ama cewek-cewek.

Nurani Itachi: "_Udah hampir dikira setan lu sebut macho?? GUBRAK!_"

Itachi: Ada, nggak, cara khusus untuk merawatnya?

Pein: Gue mandiin pake air kembang 7 rupa.

Itachi: Buat apa?

Pein: Kata pembuatnya gitu, biar aura pemikat gue meningkat.

Nurani Hidan: "_Mo dimandiin pake air apapun loe tetep aja mirip setan blekok_"

Itachi: Emangnya siapa pembuatnya?

Pein: Dukun. Namanya Mbah Gus.

Nurani Kisame: "_Mbah Gus? Kayak nama bapak gue_"

Itachi: Btw, loe punya cita-cita yang belum terpenuhi?

Pein: Iya.

Itachi: Apa?

Pein: Jadi rocker.

Nurani Deidara: "_Menurut gue, loe lebih berbakat jadi preman daripada rocker_"

Itachi: Siapa rocker yang loe rasa paling mirip ama elo?

Pein: Ahmad Dhani.

Anggota Akatsuki lain tertawa geli.

Itachi: Coba loe nyanyikan satu lagu Ahmad Dhani kesukaan elo!

Pein: Aiii…. Senangnya dalam hati….. kalau beristri dua…. Ai seperti dunia ada yang punya…. Kepada istri tua…. Kanda sayang padamu…. Oh kepada istri muda…. I say I love you…. (Ahmad Dhani wannabe)

Nurani Zetsu: "_Bener-bener mencerminkan sifatnya…wkwkwkwk…._"

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya tertawa cekikikan mendengar Pein yang bernyanyi sambil tidur di pangkuan Kisame dengan suara cemprengnya.

Itachi: Oh iya, loe pernah nggak, ngelakuin sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lain, misalnya nyolong duit atau ngegeledah kamar seseorang?

Pein: Pernah.

Itachi: Ngapain?

Pein: Nyolong duit Kakuzu, pake krim anti keriput Itachi, ngegeledah isi lemari Konan.

Nurani Itachi: "_Pantesan aja krim anti keriput gue cepet abis!_"

Itachi: Mau apa loe ngelakuin itu semua?

Pein: Gue nyolong duit Kakuzu buat beli majalah, CD atau foto por-piip- baru.

Nurani Kakuzu: "_Cih! Pantesan dompet gue kosong! Dasar otak kriminal!_"

Itachi: Trus?

Pein: Gue mau lihat –piip- ama –piip- punya Konan, jadi gue geledah isi lemarinya

Nurani Konan: "_Liat aja nanti, gue hajar loe akibat perbuatan nistamu itu!_"

Itachi: Apa lagi?

Pein: . Trus, gue pake krim anti keriput Itachi… biar muka gue jadi seganteng Robert Pattison.

Nurani Deidara: "_Robert Pattison? Jauh amat! Gantengan monyet daripada elo!_"

Itachi: Nah…. Sekarang, dengarkan sugesti saya. Kalo kau mendengar suara tepuk tangan para penonton, saya tepuk bahumu dan kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu….

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya bertepuk tangan. Itachi menepuk bahu Pein. Pein pun terbangun dan kembali sadar.

Pein: Ada apa ini?

Itachi: Nggak ada apa-apa. Ya kan?

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Itachi: Pein, enak, nggak, jadi ketua Akatsuki?

Pein: Ya iyalah!

Itachi: Enaknya gimana?

Pein: Gue bisa berperan banyak dalam memajukan kesejahteraan Akatsuki….. Itu kan, udah jadi tugas ketua Akatsuki!

Nurani Deidara: "_Beuh… dasar sok baek! Nyatanya enggak tuh!_"

Itachi mengangguk pelan seraya terkekeh. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya cekikikan.

Itachi: Punya koleksi majalah, CD, atau foto por-piip-, nggak?

Pein: Nggak lah! Gue kan bersih!

Itachi: (menatap Pein dengan tatapan 'nakal') Bukannya loe punya banyak? Puluhan? Lebih dari 100?

Pein terkejut. Dia berkeringat dingin. Dia berusaha mengelak.

Pein: Ngaco lo! Nggak mungkin gue ngoleksi yang kayak gituan!

Itachi: Trus, duit yang loe pinjam dari Kakuzu loe pake buat apa?

Pein: Buat nabung di bank, tau! Biar Akatsuki tambah sejahtera gitu loh….

Itachi: Tambah sejahtera atau tambah koleksi pernak-pernik por-piip-muu???

Muka Pein memerah.

Itachi: Trus…. Ngoleksi pierching buat apa?

Pein: Suka-suka gue dong!

Itachi: Ada, nggak, cara khusus untuk merawatnya?

Pein: Nggak tuh. Gue bersihin aja pake kain.

Itachi: (berbisik) Nggak dimandiin kembang 7 rupa neeh? Kan, biar aura pemikatmu meningkat!

Pein: Siapa bilang? Nggak pernah gue denger cara kayak gituan!

Itachi: Dari Mbah Gus, heh? Heh? (nyikut Pein)

Pein tersentak.

Pein: (monyongin bibir) Siapa sih Mbah Gus? Nggak kenal gue! Bapaknya Kisame kalee....

Itachi: Loe pengen jadi rocker ya?

Pein: Ah, iya….

Itachi: Ada nggak, rocker yang loe rasa paling mirip ama elo?

Pein: Nggak ada tuh. Gue miripnya ama Zac Efron.

Nurani Sasori: "_Sejak kapan loe jadi mirip Zac Efron? Rasanya yang mirip ama dia tuh gue_"

Itachi: Coba loe nyanyi ala rocker! Lagu rock yang paling loe suka!

Pein: Ng…. lagu apa ya…?

Itachi: (ngomong ke anggota Akatsuki lainnya) woy, lagu apa yang disukai Pein?

Mereka bernyanyi, "Aiii…. Senangnya dalam hati….. kalau beristri dua…. Ai seperti dunia ada yang punya…. Kepada istri tua…. Kanda sayang padamu…. Oh kepada istri muda…. I say I love you…."

Pein melongo pura-pura tak paham.

Itachi: Oh iya, loe pernah nggak, ngelakuin sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lain, misalnya nyolong duit atau ngegeledah kamar seseorang?

Pein: Ya nggak lah! Gue, kan, ketua yang baek!

Itachi: (berbisik) Pasti loe pernah pake krim anti keriput gue sampe abis, kan? Biar ganteng kayak Robert Pattison, kaaan…?

Pein: ??!

Itachi: Truz nyolong duit Kakuzu dan ngegeledah isi lemari Konan…. Buat memenuhi 'hasrat' por-piip-mu, kaaan…?? Ini lho…. Ini…ini…. (nunjuk bagian 'atas' dan 'bawah' tubuhnya)

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh Pein. Mukanya merah padam menahan malu. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya tertawa.

Pein: GYAAAA!!!!

Semuanya terdiam.

Pein: Gue akui semua yang loe bilang itu benar!!!

Itachi tersenyum puas.

Itachi: Serius nih?

Pein: Iya! Iya! Gimana loe bisa tau?

Itachi: (mengarah ke semua anggota lainnya) Asal kalian tau aja, aku ini punya bakat jadi illusionist, lhoo…. Hanya dengan mata Sharingan-ku, semua itu mudah kulakukan!

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya kabur seketika, takut dijadiin korban Itachi berikutnya.

Itachi: Woy, kok pergi semua seeh? Apa yang salah dengan gue?

Begitulah dia, Uchiha Itachi dengan bakat illusionist-nya. Dia bisa membongkar rahasia seseorang hanya dengan mengaktifkan mata Sharingan-nya. Kalo kalian nggak mau dijadikan korban selanjutnya, kalian harus hati-hati dengannya!

**Epilog**

Suatu hari, Itachi bingung. Pasalnya, dia nggak punya duit buat beli krim anti keriput yang baru. Sedangkan krim anti keriput yang lama udah abis dipake Pein. Harga krim tersebut mahal sekali baginya. Dia kuatir keriputnya membandel kalo nggak pake krim anti keriput tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi dapat ide. Dia tahu bahwa Kakuzu mempunyai brangkas uang di dalam kamarnya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali uang. Itachi mau membobolnya.

Didekatinya Kakuzu yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu tahu Itachi membuntutinya, Kakuzu menggertaknya,

"Heh! Ngapain ngebuntutin gue?! Pergi sana!"

Itachi segera mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Dia menatap Kakuzu.

"Beritahu password untuk membuka brangkas uangmu…"perintah Itachi.

"****************************************"Kakuzu mematuhi perintah Itachi dengan memberitahu password brangkasnya.

(NB: Author sengaja merahasiakan password brangkas uang Kakuzu untuk menghindari kemungkinan orang asing –atau readers- membobol brangkasnya –dilemparin tomat-. Hehehe… piss ^^v)

Nurani Itachi: "_Wuihh, panjang bener password-nya!_"

Itachi pun membuka brangkas uang Kakuzu dengan password tadi. Brangkas pun terbuka. Itachi mengambil semua uang yang tersimpan di dalamnya dan segera kabur dari kamar Kakuzu.

Ketika Kakuzu sadar, dia terkejut saat menyadari dirinya telah dihipnotis. Dia melihat brangkas uangnya yang terbuka. Kosong.

"UCHIHAAAAAA!!!! AWAS KAU!!!!"

**SELESAI**

**Itachi: Bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Hebat kan?**

**Author: Iya… iya… -nyiapin sunglasses-**

**Itachi: Mau liat lagi? –nyiapin Sharingan-**

**Author: Nggak! Makasih! –pake sunglasses trus ngacir ke WC-**

**Itachi: Para readers yang tercinta, ayo segera REVIEW! Kalo nggak…. SIAP-SIAP JADI KORBAN HIPNOTIS GUE! GYAHAHAHAHA…..**

**Kisame: Itachi, pulang yuuk…. (narik tangan Itachi)**

**Itachi: WTF?!  
**


End file.
